


Четыре раза, когда Доктор встретил Мастера, и один раз, когда был с ним

by rinedeterre



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на день рождения Галча.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Четыре раза, когда Доктор встретил Мастера, и один раз, когда был с ним

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день рождения Галча.

1.

Доктору представили Мастера, когда они носили совсем другие имена - их семьи дружили и рассчитывали, что отпрыски поддержат это знакомство ради будущих свершений, поколений - они оба забыли суть церимониальной речи представления раньше, чем она закончилась. У Мастера было разбито колено и горело ухо. У Доктора за щекой были припрятаны два хитроумных затвора, которые он собирался в самое ближайшее время опробывать. Когда родители, наконец, закончили их сводить, они ткнулись ладонями и разошлись по разным углам.

На следующий день, случайно встретившись на улице, они даже не узнали друг друга.

2.

Мастер испытывал наслаждение самого изощренного и извращенного порядка, преследуя своего бывшего соотечественника. Он был стар, Доктор - еще старее, и их гонки, стычки и упреки больше всего походили на страсть престарелых супругов, на все то, что они были готовы и способны, ничуть не остыв со временем. Мастер ненавидел с наслаждением, Доктор - этот чудак всегда восхищался небезразличием, даже если оно сулило ему череду смертей на руках злейшего врага. Особенно, если на руках злейшего врага.

3.

Наличие личной жизни приравнивалось к измене и каралось соответственно. Ты завоевал сердце девушки? Я завоюю ее мир. Вместе с тобой, и с девушкой, и со всеми ее запчастями, которые ты так неосторожно решил присвоить.

Отдельной омерзительной чертой Доктора была его любовь к Земле. Чем больше было вокруг прекрасных высокоразвитых миров, тем с большей упоенностью он погружался в мир космических слюней и подгузников, и нянчился со своими подопечными, воспевая каждый новый полушаг.

Мастер ненавидел все это. Качественно, методично. Единственным людским изобретением, которое ему понравилось, был телефон - другие миры все больше обходились телепатией. Но в данном случае - о да - он был вполне готов пожертвовать полнотой восприятия ради точности воспроизведения.

\- Мастер.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты произносишь мое имя.

Людям никак нельзя было доверить их игру. Земле - нельзя, на этой планете он даже умирал назло.

4.

Интеллект таймлорда позволял проводить десятки ассоциативных параллелей за долю секунды: выразить многообразие, подчеркнуть нюансы, передать картину восприятия с точностью до рефлективного соответствия. Иными словами - барабаны всегда были предлогом.

Мастер раскачивался, обнимая свою новую... оболочку, недотело, и думал, думал, пытаясь проткнуть хоть одну точку в пространстве, пытаясь дотянуться.

Вспомни - пойми - вспомни - пойми - вспомни - пойми.

Барабаны тянули за какую-то струнку, которую, казалось, они оба забыли или просто упустили из виду.

У Доктора совсем не было слуха.

0.

Они лежали на краю воронки, лениво очерчивая пальцами контуры пустоты и иногда сталкиваясь руками.

Конечно, воронка одна. Но такие порталы открывались повсеместно, часто стихийно, чаще - когда чья-то неуемная воля вспарывала ткань времени и пространства, чтобы посмотреть, как устроен жучок семейства ластоногих в местечке Лло'унг на планете Дельта-8 Эллиптоидного сектора галактик.

Доктор в очередной раз потянулся к какому-то микроскопическому завихрению, но отдернул руку от шлепка. Тогда он вытащил откуда-то тонкие палочки с удлиненными закруглениями на конце, и стал ими тыкать в воронку.

\- Если по твоей милости там у меня начнутся припадки, имей в виду, я вскрою тебе мозг и поделюсь ощущениями, - вкрадчиво пообещал Мастер, угадывая в точке светлую тень.  
\- Какой ты сегодня нежный, - Доктор фыркнул, но послушно сложил палки у себя за спиной. - Смотри, я им нравлюсь.

Он занес руку над кружащимися сплетениями ничего с бесконечностью, и внимательно смотрел, как то и дело проявляющиеся всполохи приближаются к его ладони.

\- Кончай играть с моими тенями, - Мастер потянулся - на этот раз пониже бедра - и ткнул Доктора особенно сильно. - Я ведь тоже могу играть в эту игру. С тобой.  
\- Я думал, ты на это рассчитывал, предложив открывать порталы вместе. Конечно, не факт, что мы совпадем...  
\- О, мы совпадем, мой хороший, ты даже не волнуйся.

Он резко сел, и Доктор привстал на локтях, чтобы лучше его видеть. Мастер ухмыльнулся и резко, без предупреждения, погрузил руку в воронку по самый локоть. Его заметно тряхнуло, и Доктор хотел рвануться на помощь, но эта рука как будто пробила и его насквозь, вынув, переделав и поместив обратно все, что было внутри.

\- Ты что сделал? - прохрипел он с первым переведенным вдохом.

Мастер увлеченно рассматривал что-то у самого края.

\- Да, это твои, - наконец, удовлетворенно заметил он.

Доктор подполз ближе, устроив голову под бок Мастеру и вглядываясь в те же точки. Изучив их траектории и сочетания он вздохнул.

\- Отец прав, ты - маньяк.  
\- Я увлеченная творчески неограниченная личность.  
\- Теперь ограниченная. Ты только что воткнул все свои точки выхода рядом с моими.  
\- Тебе жалко чтоли?

Мастер толкнул его плечом, поерзал и кокетливо поцеловал над ухом. Доктор подавил улыбку и снова подвел ладонь к воронке, другой рукой нащупывая пальцы Мастера.

\- Ну почему же. Просто ты псих. И будешь мешаться под ногами. Я наметил потрясающую планету для изучения, а ты припрешься и все испортишь.  
\- Я?!  
\- Тебе там не понравится!

Доктор счастливо констатировал этот факт, подтянулся на локтях и навис над самым краем, готовясь нырнуть. Реинкарнация - чертовски красивое слово.

В последний момент он обернулся.

\- Нет, ну ты не мог здесь подождать? Совсем ведь недолго!

Мастер улыбнулся своей безумной улыбкой, которую боялись все в Академии.

\- Нет, - пообещал он.


End file.
